The Only Thing I LOve
by cellardoor
Summary: They love each other, that he knew, but how far would he go to prove it? The story of what one man would do to protect the one he loves, even if it will ruin them. One Shot. Jommy.


**AN: What can I say? I like depressing things. **

**Enjoy.**

He wasn't the violent type. He had been in numerous fights but he had never been the one to start it. In this case it came out of nowhere. He spotted his car from across the parking lot. He hadn't planned on running into him, it just sort of happened.

He calmly walked up to the car, there was no one inside. He took a glance around as he circled the shiny lump of metal that sat in the dazzling sun. He looked to his left, nothing—he looked to his right, nothing, just the heat of the sun blurring the world around him.

And then he spotted him, a cell phone to his ear completely oblivious to the man that was standing next to his pride and joy. He was a mere five feet away when Tommy could no longer contain himself, strutting up to him with the most confidence any one man could have, he pulled his arm back before laying it into his face. He felt the crunch of the bone under his fist, the blood poured out, some landed on his shoes.

The man fell to the floor and Tommy kicked. He kicked and he kicked. He didn't care about who was watching, or about the cries of pain that were coming from below him, all he cared about was kicking the shit out of him to make sure this time he would stay away.

---

He pulled onto her quiet street. There were a few cars parked on the road but nothing significant. He turned into her drive way, shutting the engine off and staring at her front door. He willed it to open, for her to be standing there, arms wide open, thanking him for everything. For all that he would sacrifice for her, but instead the door opened and she stood there, telephone in her hand, sobbing. Her eyes were red, her nose was red, he knew she had been crying for hours. She watched him as he sat in his car, afraid to get out, just sitting there, staring at her, willing her to understand.

She shook her head at him and he opened his door. One foot at a time he slowly emerged from the vehicle that flooded almost every memory she had with him. He quietly closed the door behind him and leaned against the car. He looked up at her again, but she was gone, she had walked back into the house, leaving the door open as an invite for him.

He sauntered over to the front door and ducked his head in before entering himself. It was dark and quiet—he couldn't hear a sound, not even her crying. The door closed behind him, he took the opportunity to lock it, when he looked up she was standing right in front of him, staring into his soul.

"How could you?" her voice was louder than normal and harsh. He could tell it had been warn from all the crying she had been doing. Tissue had replaced the phone in her hand and she brought it up to her cheeks, trying to dry the damp skin that made her so cold.

He shrugged his shoulders in response, "How could _you_?" he looked at her, not a care in the world written on his face. He had done everything for her, everything she asked and more and this how she repaid him.

"I…" she stumbled on her words, "I owe you nothing, it's none of your business, and it hasn't been for the past three months." She took this chance to walk away from him, knowing that he would follow. He would follow her into the depths of hell if that were where she was going. She counted it as a flaw.

"I can't believe you're crying for him," he shook his head, as he walked passed her and into the kitchen where he opened the fridge and grabbed beer. He twisted off the cap with his forearm and sat down, his body relaxed in the chair, his arms out in front of him resting on the table. The calmness was a new feeling to him. If beating someone up everyday would make him feel like this, he was starting to think about a change in career.

"You put him in a coma Tommy, I have every right to cry, while you had no right to lay a single finger on him," she grabbed his beer off the table and threw into the wall, it shattered, but neither one of them took their eyes off the other, she was looking for any emotion within him, but he was giving her nothing. Not even the sparkle in his eye that was always there.

"I had to do it!" he stood up, knocking the chair out from underneath him. His voice was getting louder. He had to make her understand so this could all be over.

"You _had_ to do it?" Jude scoffed at this, "Do you have no feelings at all?" suddenly anger swept over her body and she lunged at him, shoving him against the wall with all her weight. He wasn't prepared for the full force of her hands against his chest and he fell backwards, the fridge upon his back stopping him from hitting the floor.

"Jude," he regained his balance and moved towards her. She quickly took a step back, she lowered her head as her hair covered her face, "Jude…" he reached his arm forward.

"Don't…" she looked up at him, "don't touch me." He grabbed her arm and she forcefully pulled away from him, "I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" this time she shouted.

He had remained calm up until this point. The look of disgust on her face when his fingers came into contact with her skin was enough to make any man go mad. Never in a million years did he ever think she would look at him in that way. It always seemed that no matter what he did, there was always a hint of love in her eyes but this time it was fear and that scarred him more than anything, "I had to do it Jude, I had to," he yelled, backing away from her, "I know what his world would do to you, I love you too much to see that," he ran his hand though his hair as he let out a heavy sigh.

"You don't love me!" she shouted at him, tears once again now streaming down her face, "You just want to keep me."

They were inches from each other and with each passing letter they were getting louder and louder. So what if he wanted to keep her, after all, she was his. He had her first, they were soul mates and everyone knew it. They could break up, she could move on, but he knew deep in his heart she would never love anyone the same, she would never love anyone as much and she would always come back to him, because he was her first everything.

"YOU'RE THE ONLY THING I LOVE!" his voice was deep and raw, full of emotion as he suddenly calmed, "You're the only thing I love," he repeated this time softer, his eyes met hers just as she looked up at him.

"If you loved me," she backed away from him, he was too close for comfort, "You'd let me go," a single tear fell from her eye.

"That's not what you want," he tried to convince her, but he could see in her eyes she needed no convincing. She had made up her mind and as much as it broke his heart to see that, a part of him knew.

"It's what I want," she walked away from him.

He quickly followed her to the front door—he watched as she opened it and stood to the side making way for him to exit while they were still being civil to one another.

"Jude…" he whispered and she looked up at him.

"Just go…" she glanced out the door towards his car.

He leaned down and placed a single kiss on her lips, he felt her kiss back, but he tried not to over analyze it. Instead he pulled away, he brought his hand up to her cheek and gently wiped away the tears there was spilling over the rims of her eyes.

"I did it all for you, you're the only thing I love," and with that he stepped out her front door and towards his car. He heard her as she silently closed the door behind him and burst into tears, but he held his head up straight as he got in his car and backed out of her driveway knowing this wasn't the end, because he was the only thing she loved too.


End file.
